User blog:Sidekickman/Mapuche Warrior vs Maori Warrior
A Mapuche Warrior, the fearless tribe of South America that was able to keep both the Inca Empire and the Spanish conquistador at bay for centuries... VS A Maori Warrior, the fierce, unforgiving slayer of the South Seas... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:Guerrero_Mapuche.jpg|Mapuche Warrior File:Tokicura.jpg|Toqui Axe File:TacuaraNellLuciaFeinmann2 AgendadeReflexion.jpg|Tacuara Spear File:Macemapuche.jpg|Stone Mace File:112px-DW weapon stingray seap.png|Maori Warrior File:ImagesCA59B9P2.jpg|Mere Club File:ImagesCAWPIHTY.jpg|Stingray Spear File:ImagesCAXLRUN8.jpg|Shark Tooth Club Weapon Characteristics: Mapuche Warrior: Close range melee combat: Toqui Axe This Axe was made out completely from carved stone. Only the most important of Mapuche warriors carried them, as having one was the equivalent of being a war chief, someone that led the Mapuches into war against the enemies. That was the Toqui carrier. Mid range melee combat: Tacuara Spear This were long spears, usually 5 to 6 meters long, made to be used on a charge, it was light and flexible, with a sharpened stone on its end. It was made from the Tacuara tree, similar to bamboo, but harder. This spears were so effective, that they were eventually adopted by the Argentinean cavalry, with a metal tip instead of stone. Special Weapons: Stone Mace A stone mace, made with wood and a polished stone with a hole in the middle to fit perfectly inside. This was deadly at close range, the Mapuche warriors were strong enough to use this with just one hand, it could break a man's skull with one blow . Maori Warrior: Close range melee combat: Mere Club The Mere is a spatulate, leaf shaped, form of short club. It has a broad, rounded apex that narrows to form a handle, terminating in a butt or heel (reke), marked by several grooves. Mere have two convex, almost flat sides and a rounded top. It was usually made from Nephrite jade (Pounamu or greenstone). Mid range melee combat: Stingray Spear This spear, made especially for combat, had several sharp needles taken from dead stingrays. The needles would actually stay buried in the enemies they were used against, for a maximum amount of damage and pain. Special Weapon: Shark Tooth Club This was more of a blade weapon than a club. It had a wide side and a handle, the wide side had several shark teeth attached to it, allowing the bearer of this weapon to use it as a very large knife. (Source of some of this was from Wikipedia articles, others from personal research in history books) The Battle: This battle will be a one on one battle. It will take place on a sunny, on a grassy field, no trees or boulders around for either warrior to hide behind. Both warriors will be on foot. Please submit your votes in the comments, as as per the wiki's rules, make sure that you enter a valid reason as of why you voted what you voted. Thank you. Battle A Mapuche warrior is walking through a grassy field, carrying a Tacuara Spear, a Stone Mace and a Toqui axe attached to his waistband. Suddenly, he lifts his head as he hears what sounds like someone singing, the singing sounds very aggressive, and he also hears the sound of open hands hitting flesh as he does. The sound seems to come from the other side of a steep hill. The Mapuche climbs the hill, and at the top he sees the source of the singing. A Maori warrior is performing a Haka, looking up at the Mapuche, as he hits his legs and forearms with his hands, and sings, his face covered with tattoos. Finally, the Maori finishes the Haka by sticking out his tongue at the Mapuche warrior. The Mapuche sees the Maori, he lets go of the Stone Mace, and holds the Tacuara Spear in both hands. “Marichiwewwww!” he yells, as he charges down the hill, spear pointed towards the Maori Warrior. The Maori quickly grabs his Stingray spear from the ground, and charges himself towards the Mapuche warrior. They both meet midway, and use their respective spears to deflect each other’s attack. Having the shorter spear, the Maori warrior is able to strike again quickly, and stabs at the Mapuche’s stomach. The Mapuche warrior can only deflect where the blow will land with his Tacuara Spear, and the Stingray spear stabs his left shoulder instead. The Mapuche cries in pain as the spikes of the spear get stuck within him. The Maori drops the now useless piece of wood that was his Stingray Spear, having served its purpose. He then takes out his Shark Tooth Club and his Mere Club from his waistband, holding one on each hand. The Mapuche tries to keep the Maori at bay, swinging the Tacuara Spear with his good arm, but the Maori gives a war cry and hits the Tacuara Spear with his Mere Club, breaking it in half. The Mapuche quickly reaches for his Toqui axe on his waistband, holding it firmly with his right hand. He gives an angry cry in rage, and takes a swing at the Maori, who uses the Mere Club to deflect the hit, and then slashes at the Mapuche with the Shark Tooth Club, drawing blood from the Mapuche’s right arm, and causing him to drop the Toqui axe. Unarmed, the Mapuche dodges a swing of the Maori’s Mere Club to his head and one of the Shark Tooth Club to his chest. He then turns around up the hill, where he had dropped the Stone Mace earlier, the Maori yells as he chases after the Mapuche, weapons in hand. The Mapuche reaches the top of the hill, grabs the Stone Mace, and turns around, swinging at the Maori at the same time he does so. The Maori takes a hit of the Stone Mace right across his head, blood comes out of his mouth as the hit lands, and he then falls down on the ground. The Mapuche gives him a couple more blows to the head, to make sure the Maori is dead. Then he looks up and yells out in victory. Winner: Mapuche. Category:Blog posts